


Touched By Angels

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Rose doesn't like going to sleep. Dave will stay up for her.





	Touched By Angels

They were nearly asleep, but Rose didn’t give anything up easy, not even consciousness, and she wasn’t quite ready to surrender. 

Dave was. Dave had been for about an hour and a half. 

Yeah, okay, he’d been fine with it when her method of staving off sleep was to roll over onto her back and ask, ‘Sex?’ as if addressing the heavens, or maybe just the canopy of the bed, and Dave had decided to answer before the angels obliged her. 

And he’d been fine with a bit of philosophical musing after the sex, because they had their best conversations when they’d fallen just out of step with the universe and weren’t quite up to catching up with it again. They’d just about fixed the imaginary economical problems of badgers, this time. (‘Badgers are  _ wily _ creatures, Dave,’ Rose had said. ‘Want me to punch them for you?’ he’d offered. ‘No, tell me more about the importance of their infrastructure instead.’)

Now, however, he was fucking tired. 

‘Look, and I’m saying this in the absolute most loving way possible, but have you tried taking a diaza—’

Rose stroked down his face from the centre of his forehead, down his nose, over his lips and to his chin. He held in a sigh. At least the view was nice.

‘What if a badger invented pyramid schemes?’ Rose asked.

‘No,’ Dave said. ‘I refuse to talk about badgers anymore. They’re just … fat weasels. With stripes. Do weasels have stripes?  _ No _ , I’m not talking about any badger or badger adjacent creatures anymore, I’m  _ done _ .’

Rose pouts and draws the line down his face again. She pauses just above his lip. He kisses the tip of her finger and she smiles. 

‘Do you know what this is called?’ she asks.

‘Lip?’ Dave says, incredulously.

‘No,’ Rose says, ‘not this.’ She kisses him gently on the lips. ‘This.’ She tries to kiss above his lips, but he lifts his chin up. She laughs and holds his face firmly, thumbs on his cheekbones and fingers reaching down onto his neck. He still manages to catch her lips when she tries again. 

‘Dave,’ she says, and she’s trying so hard to scold him that he just has to behave. She kisses him just above his lip. It’s kind of awkward, his nose is trying to get in her way, but it’s sweet. Which is Rose down to her essence.

‘I know every bone in the body,’ he says.

‘Especially yours.’

‘That’s not how the line goes.’

‘Set me up for it later.’

‘Tell me what the whatever-it-is is called, Lalonde.’

She smiles and strokes it gently with the tip of her finger. Dave tries to bite it and she pulls away. 

‘It’s called your philtrum,’ she says. ‘It means charm. The ancient Greek thought that it was a mark left from an angel’s finger.’

Dave feels his heart do that strange swoopy thing he honest-to-God went to the doctor for when he first met her. It feels like the most painful affection. 

‘I love every bone in your body,’ he says.

‘Especially yours,’ Rose agrees.

‘Alright, but if this doesn’t send you to sleep I’m going to send a letter to God, ask her what the hell she was doing when she gave me orgasmic narcolepsy and left you awake all hours of the night.’


End file.
